


示弱

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 2





	示弱

王俊凯的大脑一片空白，定定地望着易烊千玺，问道：“你说什么？”

易烊千玺的吻压在了王俊凯的唇上，像是渴望沙漠的绿洲，他想要夺走王俊凯的所有，“别让我走。”

冰凉的唇瓣紧贴，舌头的交缠，王俊凯的手揽过易烊千玺的脖颈，身子压在了他的身上。

“以后别再做危险的事了。”易烊千玺只要一合上眼睛，王俊凯与嫌疑犯对持的样子就会浮现在眼前，而下一秒便是王俊凯推开了他挡下了那颗子弹，“我真的好害怕。”

“不会了。”王俊凯安抚性地亲了亲他的眼睛，“以后不会了。”

吻的炽热燃至他们的结合，易烊千玺主动解开了扣子，让王俊凯的吻好由唇至身体的每一处。他轻咬着下唇抬头看着王俊凯，似乎是在紧张地想要得到王俊凯的疼惜，又似乎是在引诱着王俊凯来凶狠地占有他。

王俊凯埋下头吮吸易烊千玺身上的小软肉，留下了明显的印记再转移位置，他说：“易副队，小小年纪怎么就只学会了勾引队长。”

易烊千玺的脸瞬间红了起来，他用胳膊肘碰了下王俊凯，示意他不要说话。

“嘶…”王俊凯倒吸了口凉气，伤口处的疼痛密密麻麻地爬至全身。

易烊千玺明白做错了事，他抬手要去按床头的按钮，想着喊护士过来检查下伤口。

“没事。”王俊凯抓住了他的手，制止道：“她们过来又是要浪费十几分钟。”

“真的没事吗？”

王俊凯捏了捏易烊千玺的手心，有些耍赖的意味，他说：“你亲一下就没事了。”

易烊千玺隔着病号服在王俊凯的伤口处吻了下，温度传递至皮肤，慢慢地在给伤口治愈。他的膝盖抬起来，在王俊凯的性器上轻轻地蹭了一下。

王俊凯的呼吸粗重了些，不稳地说：“别闹。”

“哦？”易烊千玺的手伸进了王俊凯的病号裤里，指尖在挑逗着王俊凯胀疼的部位，而他眼中的清澈却又是不受半点的影响，问道：“要我…锁门吗？”

病房门落上了锁，封闭的卫生间，走廊上的声响再也与他们无关。

王俊凯的手指抹上了沐浴露，眼中的景象只有易烊千玺白皙的双腿，为了迎合他而微微分开了。他的手指探进了易烊千玺的穴口里，紧致的部位在慢慢地接纳他。

易烊千玺仰着头，他的脊背靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，发出的呻吟是破碎的，“嗯…”

“疼吗？”王俊凯亲吻他的唇，他在探寻只是在浅浅的内部，未能没入进深处，“疼的话就说。”

“不疼。”易烊千玺勾住了王俊凯的脖颈，“你再往…里面摸…那里痒…”

王俊凯没把控住深浅，手指捅进了最末尾，易烊千玺的叫声断在了热吻中。

三根手指在体内运作着，退出之时易烊千玺整个人让王俊凯腾空抱起，换到了洗漱台的位置。

易烊千玺的脚尖顺着王俊凯的腰往下移，他会和着色情在王俊凯的肌肤上游走，病号裤褪至脚踝处。

王俊凯站着没有动，他在期待着易烊千玺会给他带来如何的惊喜，让他的精神与肉体拥有同样的愉悦。

易烊千玺对于情事方面完全是未知的，只是靠着本能来让他们获得更多的满足。他的双腿缠在王俊凯的腰上，臀部抵在洗漱台上，软糯糯地说：“你别只让我一个人动啊。”

王俊凯不禁失笑，小猫得不到回应是会发脾气的，只是他的小猫是挠着他的弱点在讨好。他扶着性器一点一点地送了进去，易烊千玺的身子泛着嫩粉，在暖灯下更显诱人。

易烊千玺唯一的感觉是硬物破开了他的身体，顶入的频率越加得快。他抱着王俊凯的脖子作为支撑，“嗯…嗯…”

王俊凯后悔没有录下易烊千玺的叫声，每一声像是为了发情而存在的。他的手覆在易烊千玺的后背，猛地顶了进去。

“啊…”易烊千玺惊道，肉体撞击的声音回荡在卫生间，“嗯…慢一点…”

王俊凯的性器包裹在温热的肠壁里，他的冲撞所得来的快感是前所未有的，只有顶得全身无力才肯停休。

易烊千玺的两腿不受控制地颤抖着，透明的液体从他的洞口流出来，滴在了瓷砖上。

“千玺…”王俊凯低下头看着他，喊他的名字，眼中的温柔与喜欢只给了他一人。

“你轻点…”易烊千玺娇嗔道，“我都给你当老婆了，你都不知道要疼疼我。”

王俊凯爱极了易烊千玺在他面前的示弱，与众人所知的易副队不一样，他的担心他的心疼不会藏着掖着，甚至是他的喜欢他的欲望也会坦荡地跟你说。

“我要是真按你说的去疼你，保不住你要抱着我边哭边说「老公，快一点」。”

易烊千玺捂住了王俊凯的嘴，又是气又是害臊的，“你…你不要说话了”

王俊凯用舌尖去舔舐易烊千玺的掌心，故意夹着液体的声音。等到易烊千玺松开手，他又说：“你自己说给我当老婆的。”

“就…就是说说而已。”

“那明早去登记，中午我带你回家见我爸妈，”王俊凯是早早计划好的，只等着易烊千玺的喜欢露出蛛丝马迹来，“晚上就搬来跟我住，好不好？”

易烊千玺憋红了脸，彻底不说话了。

王俊凯顶了顶他，贴着他的脸，问他：“好不好？”

易烊千玺点了下头，蚊声地说：“嗯。”

王俊凯笑了，眉眼也跟着笑开了，又问：“明天才是我老婆，那现在是我的什么？”

“是…”易烊千玺伏在他耳边说，“想叫「老公快一点」的易副队。”

END


End file.
